


Healing

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Follow up to Strength.  Healing from the Tsunami will take time, but Bobby and Athena have each other to rely on





	Healing

You guys were so wonderful and awesome with the reviews and kudos to Strength that I thought you deserved a follow up oneshot. :) Enjoy

Title: Healing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 3x1, 3x2

First real night home. The first day/night after the tsunami Athena and Bobby had been working nearly non stop. The kids had been with their father. Tonight they'd enjoyed a family meal and were sound asleep in their own rooms. 

It was well after midnight as Athena sat on the deck looking at the stars. She had a dark blue blanket wrapped around her and a glass of red wine on the small table next to her. Athena didn't have to be a shrink to know her mind and soul had to process what she'd seen during the aftermath of the tsunami. 

Training had kicked in as she went from one scene to the next helping those she could. Being busy had helped push the emotions aside. Still throughout the day she had thought of her husband. Wondered what he was seeing and enduring. Those he had saved and those he hadn't been able to. Athena knew she'd hear those stories when Bobby was ready to tell them.

Athena picked up the glass of wine and took a long sip. She let herself think of the traffic crash with May. The traffic jam that had been the result. The man who'd been electrocuted and the woman her daughter had saved. Athena had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the patio door open and close. Didn't see her husband until Bobby was in front of her a worried expression on his face as he knelt near her chair taking her hands. It was only then that she felt the tears and wetness on her cheeks.

“Thought I'd find you out here.”Bobby said quietly as he clasped Athena's free hand between both of his.  


“Just needed to sit here for awhile.”Athena tried to explain and heard her voice crack.

“You don't have to explain to me right now.”Bobby responded huskily. “Just tell me if you're alright or if you want me to leave.”

His voice had been an anchor in the chaos of the VA hospital. Athena knew she's scared him. The look of fear on his face would be one of the many things that she would heal from. Athena stood not bothering to stop the tears. She let them flow and pulled her husband into an embrace.

“I'm alright now,”Athena began quietly. “But I don't want you to leave.”  
*****  
“I'm not going anywhere.”Bobby promised feeling his own voice crack as he held his wife close.

Seeing Athena in tears got to him every time. He didn't see it often. She was so strong and handled most things really well. Still she was as human as the rest and when the tears did fall it humbled Bobby that she trusted him that completely to allow him to see her that raw.

With how crazy things had been during the Tsunami Bobby had thought of her. He knew she'd been off that day. That hadn't stopped him from worrying. Then when they had reconnected at the VA hospital he'd nearly been knocked to his knees. After everything Bobby had seen that day seeing his wife covered in blood and dazed had shaken him to his core. He'd only started breathing again when she'd said it wasn't her blood.

Now Bobby was shaken again seeing Athena's tears and hearing her sobs. Knowing she was coping as best she could. They were both healing as best they could. Bobby was so grateful despite the sadness of that moment that they had each other.  
******  
Bobby whispered soothing words as Athena buried herself in his embrace. Taking his strength; clinging to it. Athena let the memories and the images wash over her like the wave had to her city. Athena wasn't sure how long they stood there under the stars. Her tears finally stopped and she stepped back from her husband but she still held onto his right hand.

“I love you.”Athena said softly as she rested her head on Bobby's right shoulder.

“I love you too, always.”Bobby responded in a voice tight with emotion.

They sat in one of the large loungers with the blanket wrapped around them. Sometimes talking; sometimes just enjoying the other's company. Slowly stories from the Tsumani were exchanged. They sat there wrapped in each others arms until the sun came up.

end


End file.
